


Day 29 of ObeyMax! Good Night Devil

by Pinepickled



Series: ObeyMax month!! [24]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: Mammon doesn't need MC's help to sleep.  He already has a demon at his bed.
Relationships: Diavolo/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: ObeyMax month!! [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812427
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	Day 29 of ObeyMax! Good Night Devil

The Demon Lord's palace stood tall and proud against the Devildom's gloom, golden walls and black gates intimidating enough to send even grown demons away, yet Mammon strode forward. Cerberus greeted him with many friendly licks at the door, not growling or barking as he would have should Mammon had not been invited. Further into the room, Barbatos pointed to the hallway that housed the Prince's bedroom, warm smile never leaving his face. Finally, he stood before the ornate door where the handsome demon was waiting for him.

For the first time in what felt like eons, Mammon let the exhaustion get to him. Lucifer had requested MC to help the brothers realign their sleep schedules, and Mammon had told them to ignore Mammon's part and help Lucifer instead. It didn't escape the younger brother's notice that Lucifer also had a pretty shit sleep schedule. Plus, Mammon already had someone on his case. He was standing right in front of his door.

He opened heavy eyes, not remembering when he'd closed them. The exhaustion was in his shoulders, his back, his knees… he opened the Prince's door.

"Ah, Mammon. There you are." Diavolo's voice was soft and warm, a soothing balm over Mammon's overextended body. Without a word, Mammon melted in Diavolo's embrace, and fell asleep.

Diavolo picked him up lightly and carefully tucked him into the silken sheets before laying down next to him. He shifted into his demon form just to lay large, dark wings over the smaller demon, and gave a chaste kiss to Mammon's forhead. 

"Goodnight little demon. I will love you once more in the morning, and again in the night. So long as you're in my bed, you will sleep tight. I love you~"

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked the little rhyme i did at the end there. This demon, me, needs to go to bed too. Comments make me sleep at a reasonable time. See you tomorrow


End file.
